EARPHONE
by Hikari 'HongRhii
Summary: "Untuk itu –" Sasuke berbalik menghadap Sakura . " –bantu aku membuang earphone ini, Sakura." AU, typos? Don't like, Don't read. Review please?


**Hikari presents**

**A SasuSaku fict : Earphone**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning : OOC, Typos(s), AU, abal, Don't like, Don't read**

* * *

**HAPPY READING Minna~  
**

* * *

Seorang gadis cilik berambut soft pink sepunggung itu tersenyum kearah anak laki-laki yang kini sedang memanjati permainan seluncuran di taman itu. Mata lebar yang berwarna hijau bak batu emerald itu berbinar melihat sosok itu. "Sasu-chan!"

Bocah laki-laki itu segera meluncur sambil memasang wajah jengkel. Setelah ia sampai dihadapan gadis cilik merah muda itu, ia membuang mukanya.

"Sudah kubilang, jangan panggil aku dengan nama itu."

Gadis dengan mata emerald itu memiringkan kepala mungilnya, memandang bocah lelaki itu dengan wajah penasarannya "Eh? Nande? Itu 'kan lucu!"

"Aku tidak mau."

"Oh..."

"Sakura –"

"Bagaimana kalau Sasuke-kun? Itu sangat cocok untukmu."

Sasuke, bocah lelaki itu mendengus. Terserah lah, asal jangan panggil dirinya dengan 'Sasu-chan'.

"Hn."

Haruno Sakura, putri tunggal keluarga Haruno itu berjalan mendekat kearah bocah tampan berambut raven itu.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun. Aku ingin berjanji padamu!"

Sasuke memandang Sakura "Berjanji? Berjanji apa?"

"Jadi kekasih Sasuke-kun nanti kalau kita sudah besar."

Mata gadis cilik berambut merah muda itu berbinar. Seakan tersimpan harapan besar di dalam sana, bahwa Sasuke akan menerima tawarannya.

"Kita masih tujuh tahun, mungkin nanti kita akan lupa dengan janji ini."

Sakura menggeleng kuat "Tidak. Kalau kita berjanji, pasti tidak akan lupa." Gadis cilik itu mengangkat tangan kanannya dan mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya pada Sasuke, "Jadi... Janji?"

Sasuke memandang jari kelingking sahabat merah mudanya itu dengan ragu. Ah, memang apa yang diragukan? Ini 'kan hanya permainan anak berumur tujuh tahun. Pasti tak akan bertahan lama. Namun, dalam hati Sasuke, ini akan bertahan lama dan janji ini akan terlaksana kelak.

"Hn." Dan pada akhirnya Sasuke mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya pada jari kelingking Sakura dengan wajah datarnya yang jarang mengeluarkan ekspresi.

Berbeda dengan Sasuke, Sakura tersenyum lebar dengan kedua belah pipinya yang chubby memerah.

"Haruno Sakura berjanji, akan menjadi kekasih Sasuke-kun kalau sudah besar nanti!"

.

.

.

"Cih!"

Sasuke mendecih ketika ia mengingat janji konyol yang ia setujui pada Sakura sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Sasuke mencengkeram rambut ravennya dengan frustasi. Janji apa? Mengingat bagaimana? Sasuke benar-benar muak sekarang. Dia yang membuat janji, kenapa ia juga sendiri yang mengingkarinya?

Napas Sasuke memburu menahan emosi yang ada di dalam dirinya. Lihatlah sekarang! Sasuke melihat gadis teman masa kecilnya, yang mempunyai warna rambut merah muda yang kini ia potong menjadi sebahu, sekarang sedang bermesraan dengan laki-laki lain dibawah pohon Sakura di belakang sekolah dengan memakan kotak bekal bersama.

Sebenarnya siapa yang disini yang bodoh? Itu janji anak kecil yang Sasuke sendiri tahu itu hal bodoh. Namun Sasuke menganggapnya serius. Selama ini ia tidak berhubungan dengan gadis lain, bahkan dekat dengan gadis lain selain Sakura yang notabene adalah sahabatnya pun tak pernah. Karena gadis yang ia akui eksistensinya adalah satu, yaitu Haruno Sakura.

"Kuso!" Sasuke memukul pagar keliling yang ada di depannya. Kenapa ia harus melihat pemandangan ketika Sakura –sahaba masa kecilnya –bermesraan dengan ketua klub karate, Sabaku Gaara saat ia sedang menenangkan diri di atap gedung sekolah ini?

"Masih ingat janji bodoh yang kalian buat?"

Sebuah suara yang sangat Sasuke kenali berhasil mengintrupsinya untuk berpaling dari Sakura ke asal suara itu.

"Diam kau dobe!"

Uzumaki Naruto, yang juga sahabat sejak kecil Sasuke dan Sakura hanya meringis ketika mendapatkan deathglare dari Sasuke.

"Hah~ sudahlah. Itu 'kan janji anak kecil. Tak usah dianggap serius."

Sasuke tak menanggapi ucapan sahabatnya itu. Ia menghela napas dan memandang jauh ke langit, seakan diatas sana ada objek yang lebih bagus.

Naruto hanya menyeringai, ia palingkan pandangannya ke bawah, dimana sahabat perempuannya yang sejak kecil bersamanya kini sedang tertawa gembira bersama pemuda berambut merah yang tak kalah tampan dari Sasuke.

"Ne, teme. Seharusnya kau tidak menuduh Sakura-chan melanggar janji kalian, kau sendiri yang terlambat mengaku –TEME?!" Naruto membeliak saat Sasuke memulai kebiasaannya jika ada yang berbicara mengenai janji bodohnya dulu dan mengenai hubungannya dengan Sakura.

Sasuke menyumpal indera pendengarannya dengan earphone nya. Memblokir suara apapun dari luar dengan suara lagu yang bervolume keras yang disalurkan melalui ponsel canggihnya.

Memang, ini sudah berlangsung lama sejak Sakura menjalin hubungan dengan ketua klub karate di Konoha high school. Sasuke selalu menyumpal kedua telinganya dengan earphone jika menyangkut hubungan mereka atau jika Sakura bercerita tentang Gaara pada Sasuke dan Naruto. Sebenarnya ini salah Sasuke juga yang tidak pernah mengungkapkan isi hatinya pada Sakura sampai cintanya diambil oleh laki-laki lain.

Naruto menghela napas. Ia taruh kedua lengannya kebelakang kepalanya sambil mendongak memandang ke awan.

"Lama-lama telingamu bisa rusak jika kau seperti ini terus teme."

Sasuke melepas earphone-nya, "Kau lupa kalau Itachi-nii dokter spesialis telinga?" Sasuke mendudukkan dirinya dilantai bersemen itu, rasa jenuh terpancar dari wajah tampannya yang kini tertunduk.

"Teme, kau tidak bisa terus-terusan seperti ini. Kau harus membuka hatimu untuk gadis lain. Sakura-chan sudah menjadi milik Gaara."

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya kini pada Sasuke. Dan ia sudah menduga, ia akan menyumbat telinganya lagi.

"Tidak teme! Kali ini dengarkan aku!" Tanpa permisi, Naruto segera merebut earphone sekaligus ponsel Sasuke dengan paksa. Ia memandang Sasuke serius.

"Tidak ada yang perlu didengarkan." ucapnya dingin.

Naruto menempelkan telapak tangannya pada pelipisnya dan menghela napas untuk kesekian kalinya melihat sahabatnya kacau seperti ini.

"Sakura-chan selalu bingung jika kau bersikap dingin padanya. Apalagi kau menyumbat telingamu ketika ia berbicara tentang Gaara, bahkan kau sering pergi setelah itu."

Sasuke diam, mungkin ia sedang memikirkan kata-kata Naruto. Apa selama ini ia terlalu kejam pada Sakura? Tapi ini juga salah Sakura yang tidak peka terhadap perasaan Sasuke terhadapnya. Tidak! Disini Sasuke yang bersalah karena tidak mau menyatakan perasaannya. Iya sih Sasuke tahu ia disini yang bersalah atas kekacauan dirinya, namun ia enggan mengakuinya.

Naruto mengembalikan barang yang ia sita dari tangan Sasuke, setelah itu memberikan tepukan ringan dibahu Sasuke sebelum ia pergi.

"Nah, pikirkan kata-kataku Sasuke. Aku pergi dulu ke kantin. Hinata dan semangkuk ramen sedang menungguku." dan Naruto tertawa sambil berjalan, meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih terduduk sendiri.

"Membuka hati?" Sasuke mendecih kemudian menyeringai, selanjutnya wajah muram terpampang di wajah rupawannya. "Itu sulit bagiku."

.

.

.

Sakura tersenyum senang setelah menemukan dua sahabatnya yang sedang duduk-duduk di lapangan indoor sekolahnya. Ia lambaikan sebelah tangannya ketika melihat Naruto yang kini juga melambai padanya di pintu masuk.

"Hei, kalian kemana saja? Aku sampai capek mencari kalian." Sakura mengusap pelipisnya yang berkeringat dengan tissue yang baru saja ia keluarkan dari sakunya. Kemudian ia menghempaskan dirinya duduk di sebelah Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun, kau tidak ada rapat osis?"

"Tidak."

Sakura tersenyum kecut mendengar respon Sasuke yang dingin seperti biasanya. Kemudian sakura berpaling ke Naruto.

"Naruto, bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Hinata? Baik 'kan?"

Naruto nyengir lebar sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal "Hahaha... Untuk sementara ini sih masih baik-baik saja."

"Jawaban macam apa itu? Untuk sementara? Jadi kau berharap nantinya hubunganmu dengan Hinata tidak baik-baik saja?"

Melihat tampang Sakura yang marah, Naruto merasa bingung, "Hee?! E-tto! Bukan maksudku seperti itu." dan Naruto semakin bingung kala Sakura mengubah ekspresinya. Dari marah, sekarang tersenyum.

"Eh?"

"Hai' aku tahu..." Sekilas Sakura melirik Sasuke "Sasuke-kun, kenapa kau sejak tadi diam?"

"Hn."

"Jangan hiraukan dia Sakura-chan, dia sedang bad mood."

Sakura tak menghiraukan omongan Naruto, akhir-akhir ini Sakura berpikir bahwa Sasuke sekarang bertambah dingin dengannya bahkan menghindarinya. Sakura jadi merasa bingung karena sikap Sasuke.

"Bukankah sudah biasa?" Sakura tersenyum pada Sasuke, kemudian ia lanjutkan ucapannya dengan memandang kedepan "...sering bersama Gaara, aku jadi jarang bertemu kalian. Kalian tahu? Gaara ingin sekali berkumpul dengan kal –"

"SASUKE?!"

Ucapan Sakura terpotong dengan teriakan Naruto. Ternyata Sasuke kini sedang berjalan pergi meninggalkan Sakura dan Naruto tanpa Sakura sadari. Dan seperti biasa...earphone terpasang di kedua telinganya.

"Naruto, Sasuke kenapa?"

"Mulai lagi..." Desah Naruto sambil menggelengkan kepalanya prihatin.

Dan satu lagi yang membuat Sakura heran, kenapa Sasuke sering meninggalkannya dengan menyumbat telinganya dengan earphone kalau ia menceritakan tentang kekasihnya, Gaara.

.

.

.

Liburan musim panas yang banyak ditunggu-tunggu oleh sebagian besar pelajar Konoha untuk melakukan rencana-rencana yang telah dirancang jauh-jauh hari sebelum liburan dimulai. Tentu itu membuat siapa saja senang, tapi lain dengan Sakura. Gadis bermata bak batu emerald itu berjalan gontai menyusuri jalan. Liburan sudah datang, namun ibunya menghancurkan paginya untuk berbelanja di minimarket 24jam di dekat kompleks rumahnya. Sungguh suram. Belum lagi masalahnya dengan sang kekasih, Gaara. Entah kenapa, perasaan takut kehilangan Gaara muncul saat kemarin tidak sengaja melihat sang kekasih berjalan bersama dengan Matsuri. Gadis mungil yang Sakura kenal dulu sebagai teman Gaara sejak masih di bangku sekolah menengah pertama yang kini muncul lagi setelah kepindahannya dari Suna. Hah~ semoga ini hanya pemikirannya saja. Tapi melihat kini Gaara jarang menghubunginya lewat pesan ataupun telepon, ditambah lagi ia jarang bertemu akhir-akhir ini menambah kekhawatiran Sakura.

"Semoga hanya perasaanku saja."

Sakura menghempaskan diri di kursi taman yang ia lewati. Kantong plastik berisi belanjaan ia taruh di sebelahnya.

Diam sejenak, Sakura mengamati anak-anak kecil yang sedang bermain di tempat biasa anak-anak berkumpul untuk bermain, kemudian menghela napas untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Oh? Bukankah itu Sasuke-kun?"

Sakura berdiri dari kursinya, dan melambaikan tangannya kearah Sasuke yang saat itu menolehnya.

Sebenarnya Sasuke ingin cepat pulang, tapi untuk menghargai perasaan gadis pink itu, akhirnya Sasuke berjalan mendekatinya.

"Sedang apa kau disini?" tanyanya dingin seperti biasa. Dan ia berdiri angkuh, memandang Sakura malas dengan kedua tangan ia masukkan kesaku celananya.

"Kau ini! Bertemu denganku dingin sekali."

"Hn. Aku mau pulang."

"Apa? E-eh! Tunggu Sasuke-kun!" Sakura menarik lengan Sasuke pelan, membuat Sasuke terhenti langkahnya. "...duduk dulu sebentar. Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan."

"Hn." Sasuke memang berhenti, ia berbalik menghadap Sakura, namun ia tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda ingin berbicara sambil duduk. Mengerti, Sakura akhirnya mengalah untuk tetap berdiri.

"Ano..." Dengan gugup, Sakura mengalihkannya dengan menggaruk pipinya –aduh, padahal teman sejak kecil, tapi gugup. "...Sasuke-kun, kenapa kau akhir-akhir ini sering menghindariku?"

Sasuke masih diam tak bergeming.

"Sas –"

"Apa perlu kujawab?"

Sakura mengangguk.

"Tapi aku tidak berniat untuk menjawabnya."

"Tunggu!" cegah Sakura cepat setelah ia melihat Sasuke berbalik dan hendak melangkahkan kakinya.

"Apa ini karena hubunganku dengan Gaara? Ada apa sebenarnya Sasuke? Tolong jelas –" ucapannya tak terselesaikan Saat Sakura melihat Sasuke yang kini memulai kebiasaannya yang menyumbat telinganya dengan earphone.

"...Sasuke?" lirihnya.

Sasuke masih tetap memunggungi Sakura, earphone nya pun masih terpasang dikedua telinganya.

"Apa kau tidak pernah menyadari Sakura?"

"..."

Tanpa Sakura tahu, Sasuke tersenyum miris, "Tentu saja kau tidak tahu. Kau sudah buta dengan lelaki berambut merah itu."

Sakura diam, ia ingin mendengar semua yang selama ini Sasuke sembunyikan.

"Kau tahu? Kebiasaan ini terjadi karena cerita-ceritamu tentang hubunganmu dengannya." Sasuke mengangkat tangan kanannya untuk ia sentuh dada kirinya, "rasanya sakit disini, untuk itu. Aku melakukan ini saat kau mulai membicarakannya."

Jadi selama ini... Sakura menunduk, merasa bersalah saat tahu ucapan Sasuke yang berarti dengan kecemburuan –benarkah?

"Untuk itu –" Sasuke berbalik menghadap Sakura, ia angkat dagu Sakura yang sejak tadi tertunduk dan mulai mendekatkan wajahnya untuk menyentuh plum merah muda yang sejak dulu ingin ia jamah. Hanya sentuhan sepasang bibir mereka, tak ada lumatan yang basah, namun itu membuat mata Sakura membelalakan kedua matanya. " –bantu aku membuang earphone ini, Sakura."

"Sasuke..."

Sasuke kembali memunggungi Sakura, "Dan... Aku ingin kau menepati janji kita sepuluh tahun lalu."

.

.

.

* * *

**END**

* * *

**A/N : oke… saya tahu ini abal #sangat. Aku tahu. Ini keisenganku semata karena males tidursiang, karena kalau tidur siang, malamnya jadi begadang. Tapi semoga yang baca suka yah ^_^ comeback dengan fict abal hahahaha…..**

**Oiya, Minal aidzin wal faidzin ya… taqaballahhu mina waminkum~ selamat ied mubarok ^^ *belum telat kan yak?***

**REVIEW PLEASE? **


End file.
